


What You Pay For

by Cambiontwins



Category: Cheaper by the Dozen (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Kenneth hire someone to give them a strip show, and that someone is Daniel. Daniel ends up giving the two boys more then what they paid for and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, how is December treating you lot so far… not my favourite time of the year but it is still a nice enough time. So here we are, week 17 already and with the first fandom I as Incubi started in, cool. I hope y’all enjoy this fic and that you won’t flame too much, also please note that this contains incest, meaning brothers will be touching brothers and so on and so forth, also they will be going all the way real soon.
> 
> I never babble like this so sorry. Updates for other fics will hopefully get out this week, just waiting on Succubi to do her part in Hearts Journey then we will post the next chapter, spoiler alert… it will have a… nope can’t do it sorry. Our draws have now been upgraded, Succubi wrote a program that those it all for us now so no more drawing names from a hat.
> 
> Please read, enjoy and kindly review, we love hearing from you, even if it is just a thanks or what not.
> 
> What You Pay For  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Kenneth looked at the boy before him, was Jake serious about doing this, about going through with his plan or rather their plan. “Come on, it will be great. He already said that he’ll do it too” Jake tried to reason with his friend again, he had put too much into this plan to have it fall apart now, he needed Kenneth’s half of the pay or the plan fails.

 

“I don’t know Jake, it doesn’t feel right” the boy said looking down, Jake put a hand on his shoulder and comforted him, he could not really blame the other boy because he knew that his father would skin him alive if he knew what he was planning on doing. Jake looked at the boy and tried to think of something to say that would save his plan and get him the show he wants.

 

“No one will ever find out, I promise” Jake tried but from the look on the other boys face he was not winning the boy over so he continued, “Look, no ones home right now and no one will be home for the rest of the day. This is our only chance to do this, don’t you want to do something against the rules, something that you can always remember as the thing that helped you break free from your dads iron grip” Kenneth was looking at Jake now, he felt the words the boy spoke settle in him and bring him around to the idea of watching his older brother Daniel strip. He always wondered how his brother got all the money he threw around.

 

Sometime later…

 

Jake and Kenneth sat in the backyard near the pool on the pool chairs that lined the pool, why there was a pool when the house was built next to a lake neither boy knew or cared because both of them had their attention on the older boy who was standing in front of them in swimming trunks and a wife beater shirt which clung to his athletic body.

 

“You guys ready?” Daniel asked and watched as both boys nodded theirs heads in time, Jake a lot more eager then his little brother, it turned Daniel on a little as he watched his brother nod his head for him to start the show that they were paying him to give them. Daniel made use of his body to make some extra cash on the side, he had his own website where he would post videos and pictures of him stripping and jacking off, at first he didn’t make much money but after a while he didn’t know the end of his riches. Jake had found his website and blackmailed him into giving them a live show, luckily the boy agreed to pay him at least, though he had hoped that the young Baker would not come up with the $500 needed for a private show.

 

Daniel slowly let his hands roam from his biceps (since he had them folded) down his sides and to the hem of his sleeveless shirt, he left his right hand there playing with the small amount of skin he let show while his left hand roamed back up his body. His left hand slowly traced his abs through his shirt while it slowly continued its journey up, he let his hand trace over his nipples, giving each one a little tease before he moved his hand up the side of his neck and face and then through his short black hair, he stilled his left hand behind his neck showing of his biceps and his armpits for the two boys who were both hard in their own shorts.

 

The older boy brought his left hand down again, taking the same path that it took on the upward journey. When his hand joined his other back at his waistline he slowly lifted his shirt and pulled it off of him as slowly as he could, when he tossed the shirt to one of the empty pool chairs he turned his attention to the two boys laying back in theirs.

 

Daniel watched as Jake stroked his bulge, the boy had his eyes fixed on his toned chest and it made the older smirk as he decided to tease the little perv. The older boy let his right hand roam his body, from his abs to his chest he let his hand tease both himself and the little baker, while he let his left hand massaged his own growing erection. Daniel let his eyes fall on his brother who was also slowly massaging his clothed and straining member, the boy looked out of it as he kept his gaze fixed on his older brother; it shouldn’t have affected him as much as it did.

 

Jake watched as the older boy let his hands play with his body, he could not believe that he was actually watching another guy touch himself and get hard doing it. Jake had known for a while that he might like guys more then girls ever since he had seen his own older brother Charlie touch himself one day, and since then he could not stop thinking about it. He had begun by surfing the web for stuff like what he saw, guys touching themselves and jerking off and then eventually full out gay porn; which is how he had found out about the older boy in front of him now.

 

Jake let out a little moan as he watched Daniel inch down his swimming trunks slightly, he wanted to see the older boys dick in real life and not just a picture of it, he wanted to see it up close. Jake risked a quick glance at his partner in crime next to him and saw that he to was fixed on the show they were getting, he was glad the boy was so into it because he would need Kenneth dazed and horny for the next part of his plan.

 

Daniel should have felt shame at stripping for the two kids but he didn’t, it didn’t bother him one bit that his brother and an old family rival was watching him strip and touch himself, in fact it rather turned him on and even though he could get in a lot of trouble for doing this he still wanted to go through with it, he might even give the two boys a little something extra.

 

The older boy kept inching his swimming trunks down until he felt his hard member spring free from its confines, he watched as the two boys let their eyes go wide at the size, nine inches was something that he was proud of and he knew contributed to his successful website, along with his body and good looks of course.

 

After kicking his trunks off towards the pool chair that housed his discarded shirt he teased his hard dick with his left hand while he let his right hand kneed and massage his ass, he turned himself so that the two younger boys could see him touch himself from both angles. “Can you come closer” Jake said, and Daniel knew that it wasn’t a question but a demand which really got him going, the image of being bossed around and even dominated by the younger boys turned him on even more and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning at the thought.

 

Daniel stood between the two boys now; he was slowly stroking his nine inches right next to them while his other hand that was massaging his ass was now playing with his right nipple. He allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall back as he pleasured himself for the two boys, he felt amazing doing this. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his own which was stroking him, he should have known that Jake Baker would not stick to the no touching rule, but he didn’t care as he allowed the smaller hand to take his owns place.

 

Jake couldn’t believe that Daniel was letting him touch him, and he couldn’t believe how hard the older boy was, the feeling of his hard dick felt awesome to him. Jake let his free hand push his shorts down while he continued to play with Daniel’s member; he needed to touch himself while he was touching this perfect older boy. Jake heard a small moan and turned his head to follow it to its source and looked at Kenneth who had similar thoughts and was touching his brothers thighs and ass slowly, the boy gained courage with each soft caress of his brother body.

 

Daniel just stood there with his hands behind his head as the soft and small hands of the two younger boys touched him in all the right places, he could not believe that this was really happening but he was VERY glad that it was, these two boys were doing things to him that he didn’t know anyone could. Daniel had had his fare share of both girlfriends and boyfriends but none of them had been able to give him this much pleasure with just touching, his skin felt on fire everywhere those hands trailed.

 

Kenneth let his hands trail up and down his brothers body, his own straining erection long forgotten as his thoughts were filled by his brothers nine inches which Jake was stroking slowly. Kenneth saw the way his brother licked and bit his lips, the way his eyes fluttered closed, it made him feel something strange deep inside of himself. Kenneth let one of his hands trail to his brothers leaking dick, he closed his hand over the head and started to tease Daniel who could not keep the moans in any longer, it was music to the boys ears, hearing his brother make those sounds made his own member twitch.

 

Daniel was not going to last if these two kept it up, and there was still so much he wanted to do, he really didn’t want this pleasure to end. The older boy removed the young hands from his body and got down on his knees between the two pool chairs and took hold of the two young dicks before he started to stroke them slowly. It was now his turn to give these two pleasure, he loved how they sounded. It must have been the first time someone else touched them there because the sounds they were making sounded to new, even to them.

 

Daniel saw the two younger boys come undone from his touches, they were both close from the sounds they were making, and just as that thought passed through his head Jake came across his own scrawny chest and all over his hand, Daniel kept up stroking until the boy couldn’t take it anymore. The older boy turned his attention to his brother who has yet to cum, and from the way his face looked Daniel knew that he was close but was trying to hold back so Daniel did something new.

 

Daniel engulfed his brothers little dick and swallowed it down whole, he listened as Kenneth came undone and came into his awaiting mouth, he tasted his brother and he liked it. When Daniel was sure that he got all of his brothers release he pulled off and looked at the face that looked like pure bliss and smirked at his brother. After the two boys came down from their highs and refocused their attention back on him Daniel got back up, “How about you two return the favour” he said holding his nine inches for them.

 

Kenneth was the first to take hold of his brother and with lust filled eyes asked the question the older boy want him to, Daniel just nodded his head for him to continue and then bit back a moan as he felt his brothers tongue lap at the pre-cum leaking from his large head. Jake was not about to be out done by the other boy, he quickly dove in and start to lick at whatever Kenneth couldn’t fit into his mouth, which was most of it.

 

“Good… so good guys” Daniel managed to get out, Jake had travelled lower and was now sucking on his balls while Kenneth continued to take more and more of him into his small mouth, he was in heaven. Daniel was not going to last, not with both of them giving him such great head; he was glad he agreed to this, so very glad.

 

He was sweating, heavily and the warm sun was beating down on his skin making him hotter, the tongues licking and teasing were doing the same as the sun, it was sending him closer and closer. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and it felt fantastic but when the slightest cool breeze picked up from the lake and blew over his heated skin he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

 

He felt his orgasm from the tips of his toes to the hair on his head, he had never felt like this before and just before his release hit he knew that this was going to be one fucking amazing release. Daniel threw his head back and let out something between a groan and a moan that was quite loud as he shot his load into his brothers mouth, who could only take two shots before pulling off and getting a fascial from his big brother.

 

It felt like his orgasm lasted forever but it was only a minute, maybe two. Kenneth was licking his lips and Jake was cleaning up his sensitive cock, the lick and the image of his brother made him start to get hard again, he was so glad that he could cum more then once and from the looks of it youth was on the younger boys’ side as they to were hard.

 

“Want to take this up to my room, I can give you a hand with those” Daniel said and pointed to the two boys’ members. Jake and Kenneth didn’t even need to say anything; they just grabbed their clothes and ran towards the house. “I can’t to enjoy them some more” the older boy said as he to picked up his discarded clothes and started towards the house.

 

Charlie couldn’t believe his eyes, he had just watched Daniel not only touch Jake but his own brother to, but what he really couldn’t believe was that he was hard, extremely hard… and slightly curious, so he got up from where he was hiding behind a bush near the lake and started towards the house, he had a feeling what they were going to do next and he really wanted to watch… maybe even take part.


	2. Extra Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Charlie fuck Jake and Kenneth before making a porn video together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was thanks to R5warbler36 for reminding me that I had this to update, so thanks for the kick in the butt, and sorry for it not being the one you requested but as you will see after reading this chapter, I open the door to allow your request so it is coming. Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> What You Pay For  
> Chapter 2 Extra Service
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

When Daniel caught up with the two boys in the pool house that was Daniel’s room he saw that both boys were just as eager as they were down by the pool. Jake and Kenneth lay next to each other on his bed, both boys trying to show off like he did in one of the videos he shot on the bed.

 

“Who wants to go first?” Daniel asked as he dropped his cloths and walked over to the two naked boys on his bed who he was about to give more then what they paid for. Jake looked at Kenneth and saw that the boy was a little nervous so he pointed at the boy and Daniel just smiled at his brother when he saw the way he looked. “Don’t worry Kenneth, I will go slow and I promise it will feel good, I am really good at this you know” the older teen said with a cocky smirk as he crawled onto the bed.

 

Jake caught sight of something at one of the windows and quickly ran off with a “I’ll be right back”, the two Murtaugh brother not even noticing that he left as Daniel leaned down to seal his lips with his brothers which made the younger relax into his brother.

 

Kenneth felt his brother trail a finger down his body making him shiver as the finger traced down and over his hard dick, he couldn’t keep in his little moans as his older brother traced his finger from base to tip before circling around the head and then traced back down to the base. Kenneth gripped onto his brothers strong arms as he spilled his seed over his brothers finger and his own stomach.

 

“Told you I was good” Daniel whispered against his brothers lips before kissing the younger again. Kenneth tried to catch his breath but his brothers finger was still tracing around his dick and his head was swimming from the over stimulation. Jake choose the moment when Kenneth came again to come back into the room with a “Look what I found”, Daniel looked over his shoulder to look at his door and Jake and the person who was standing behind Jake, and his heart fell as he saw Charlie, but when he saw how tight Charlie’s pants were his heart made a return and a smirk played itself on his lips.

 

Daniel had given Kenneth some time to rest to help Jake with Charlie, the elder Baker now just as naked as the rest of them on Daniel’s bed. Daniel and Charlie were making out while Jake was sucking them both off, the young Baker would suck his brother halfway down before coming back up for air and then fitting Daniel’s head into his mouth and circled his tongue around it while he jacked his brother off. The two older boys moaning into each other from the younger boys actions.

 

It didn’t take Kenneth long to catch his breath, he got bored with watching and decided to crawl and suck on his brothers nipples, he had always liked his brothers chest and now he could finally do what he always did in is fantasies. Daniel stopped making out with Charlie to grab his brother by his hair and pull him up and into a fierce and bruising kiss, Daniel felt how inexperienced his brother was at kissing but smiled into the kiss when he thought of how he could change that with some private lesions.

 

Charlie had pulled his own brother into a kiss, something he had wanted to do for a while now but had never done, but now, now he could do it for as long as he like. After about an hour of Daniel and Charlie switching between making out with each other and then their brothers Charlie asked “Where’s the lube?” to which Daniel answered by breaking from his brother and bending backwards to reach under his bed in a way that made the other three guys in the room moan, Daniel came back up with a triumphant smirk and lube in hand, “I’m good at bending to” he said handing the lube to Charlie who took it with a slight blush.

 

Charlie coated three fingers with the cold lube and began to warm it up as he passed the tube back to Daniel who did the same, Jake and Kenneth were on their knees on the bed facing each other while Daniel and Charlie were now standing behind them on either side of the bed. Both boys gasped when they felt their brothers probing their tight little holes with their fingers, both older boys teasing around the rim for a while before pushing in slightly.

 

Once Jake and Kenneth had one whole finger in them both the teasing picked back up, both Daniel and Charlie searched and evaded that one bundle of nerves that would send boys into a moaning frenzy, instead the older brothers only grazed their younger brothers’ prostates with feather touches until both boys were begging for more, their young pleasure filled voices only fuelling the desire in their older brothers.

 

When the second finger entered both of them they both gasped out and reached for each other, it burned slightly but somehow it was a good burn, a burn that they craved more of because of the pleasure that it brought them closer to. Jake and Kenneth were both so hard that a simple touch would send them over the edge but each time either boy would reach for their aching little cocks they would get a soft slap on the ass to remind them to be good.

 

When the third finger entered them both boys were so lost in what they were feeling to notice, they had began to kiss and were now making out with their newly learned skill, and the sight helped the older brothers to speed things up. When Daniel and Charlie pulled their fingers from their brothers the boys whined at the loss, “Sit up and make some room for us” Daniel said, “Hug each other” Charlie added and the brothers obeyed because they knew what was coming.

 

Jake felt his brother place the head of his 8 inch cock at his entrance, and while Jake knew that Charlie wasn’t as thick as Daniel he was still bigger then he thought he could handle, so when he felt the head pop past the tight ring of muscle he grabbed onto Kenneth and let the tears flow as Charlie continued to sink into him.

 

Kenneth felt his brother hug him to him, Daniel whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he pushed himself into his younger brother, and Kenneth couldn’t handle it, he felt Jake grab onto him and so he did the same, his own mouth open wide as he silently scream as his brother pushed into him slowly, inch by painful inch until all thick 9 inches were inside of him.

 

Daniel and Charlie leaned over their brothers to make out with each other as Jake and Kenneth adjusted to being filled and stretched to such a degree. When the older boys broke apart they both nodded, Daniel pulled out of his brother slowly, Kenneth shaking as he did and then he pushed in hard and fast which drew a cry from the small boy. When Daniel thrust into Kenneth Charlie pulled out of Jake making the boy whin and then when Kenneth whin when Daniel pulled out of him Charlie thrust back into Jake with the same quick and strong snap of his hips Daniel had used.

 

Each time Daniel pulled out of Kenneth Charlie wound thrust into Jake and each time Charlie pulled out of Jake Daniel would thrust back into his brother, the two older brothers creating a rhythm that had their younger brothers moaning into each others mouths as they made out messily while their hands roamed and hugged them to each other while their older brother slowly fucked them.

 

Charlie could keep up with this plan Daniel told him to follow, he had never been in such a tight hole and his orgasm was nearing much faster then he wanted it to, while a quick look at Daniel showed that he was in complete control as he marked up his brothers shoulder and played with his nipples.

 

Kenneth was the first to cry out his release, his body couldn’t take what his brother was doing to it and he couldn’t hold back as he sprayed his boy spunk all over his and Jake’s stomachs. Jake followed after Kenneth when he felt the boys cum painting them both, his long drawn out moan mixing in with Kenneth’s own as they rode their orgasms.

 

When Charlie felt his brother squeeze him even more he could help but pick up an erratic pace and fill his brother with his cum after a few thrusts. Daniel took his time and angled his hips so that each thrust into Kenneth would hit the boys prostate which caused the boy to not stop moaning or cumming as Daniel milked him for all he had, it was only when Daniel heard a pained moan escape his brothers lips and saw that he wasn’t cumming anything anymore that he picked up his own pace and quickly chased his own release, and with five quick snaps of his hips he filled his brother up with a large load.

 

Some Time Later…

 

Kenneth sat in a chair at the door while Jake had a camera in his hand and filmed his brother getting fucked by Daniel, Charlie was bouncing in Daniel’s lap as Daniel sat back on the edge of his bed, his hips thrusting up to meet Charlie each time he came back down, both older boys were all too eager to fuck when Jake asked if he could record a video for Daniel’s site.

 

Daniel made sure to make a show of it, while Charlie being new to porn just let himself feel and tried to forget the fact that he was being recorded and that people he knows might see the video, Daniel could feel how tense Charlie was and decided to do something about it. Daniel hooked his arms under Charlie’s and flipped them so that Charlie was face down on his bed while Daniel put everything he had into fucking him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the pool house as Daniel pounded Charlie’s ass so hard that the boys sounds of pleasure almost couldn’t be heard.

 

Both Jake and Kenneth were hard as they watch Daniel really fuck Charlie, they both wanted to be Charlie right now but neither thought that they could handle being destroyed like that. Charlie was already a drooling mess on the bed who could do little more then smile like an idiot, moan like a whore and drool all over the bed as Daniel pounded into him like the professional he claimed to be.

 

Jake moved around to get a better shot of his brothers face and then trailed up to were his brothers ass was getting destroyed, when Daniel saw what Jake was filming he got an idea. Daniel let go of Charlie’s hips and put his hands behind his head so that he could act relaxed while showing off his arms, all the while his brutal thrusts continued.

 

Charlie now had to hold onto the bed since Daniel wasn’t holding him still anymore, and now each thrust pushed him slightly up the bed and he had to work to push himself back just so that Daniel could push him away again. It was like this that Charlie came, the soft brush of the sheets on the head of his cock too much along with Daniel hitting his prostate like a jackhammer.

 

Daniel gripped Charlie by the shoulders when he felt him tighten around him, he wanted Jake to get a shot of Charlie covered in his own cum and he wasn’t disappointed as Charlie continued to cum all over his stomach and even his chest as Daniel held him to his chest while still fucking into him. After Charlie finally stopped cumming and started to go limb in his arms Daniel decided that that was enough so with a few more brutal thrusts Daniel let himself go and filled Charlie up so much that his cum leaked out around his member which was still buried deep inside of the fucked out boy.

 

When Jake stopped the video he couldn’t help but say, “That was so damn hot, I want to go next”, Daniel smiled as he pulled out of Charlie, he was really happy that he had taken this job now, because the new perks he had now were the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be persuaded to write more, if anyone wants to see more people join in on the fun then let me know, just two rules, Daniel has to be in the pairing and only male characters please, OC count. I am thinking of writing a Daniel/Elliot chapter, and I might just do that soon.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	3. Homealone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot gets his turn with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming, but now it’s finally finished and I think it turned out great.
> 
> WARNING!!! This chapter contains incest, and underage incest at that so if that bothers you just click the back button and don’t read.
> 
> Chapter 3  
> Homealone
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Being stood up was hell, Eliot thought as he sat outside on one of the deck chairs by the pool. He was supposed to have gone out on a date but it didn’t happen because she wanted to spend some time with her older sister who was more important, never mind that he never saw his own girlfriend anymore, even if she was just a cover.

 

Eliot was sick of always being second, and for once he wanted to be first. Sighing as he got up Eliot decided to head back inside and maybe play some video games or maybe go out onto the lake… that was until he heard a loud scream coming from his brothers pool house, he didn’t know that Daniel was back for the weekend, and he didn’t know that he had company.

 

Now standing outside of his brother’s pool house he could hear moaning, the kind that came from the pleasure that only great sex could get you to make, and he knew what that meant because he wasn’t as innocent as his father thought, Daniel was having sex and enjoying it by the way he heard him moaning. It took a while until Eliot heard his brother’s voice saying something while someone else moaned, another guy… Eliot never thought that his brother might have been having sex with another guy so he did the only thing that he could think of at that time, he snuck into the pool house and tip toed to his brothers room to see who he was with.

 

Charlie was a mess, it was just that great having Daniel slowly work him over before he finally gave him what he had wanted, him deep inside of him. Everything he was feeling was just made better by the fact that they were live streaming for their thousands of viewers, something he never thought that he would ever be comfortable with, but there was little someone wouldn’t do with Daniel inside of them with his monster cock doing what he did best… driving you nuts with lust and pleasure.

 

Eliot couldn’t believe his eyes, his brother was balls deep inside of Charlie Baker and was recording it, or so he thought until he suddenly stopped to type a message to one of the viewers. His eyes scanned the room when he saw that and found the small banner that hung above his brothers bed with a website on it and being a horny and curious boy he couldn’t help but take out his phone and go to the website.

 

The young Murtaugh didn’t know where to look, the scene before him or the one on his phone. Making up his mind to explore the website later Eliot gave his full attention to the scene before him, the scene of the two older guys fucking like the world was ending in a few minutes.

 

Charlie was close, but then again he had been close for the last twenty minutes but Daniel had told him to hold out so that they could finish the way their viewers wanted them to. Daniel spared a quick glance at the clock on the wall right beside the camera so that it looked like he only looked at the lens, they were out of time and had to finish this stream of theirs so he sped up and brought his new partner to climax with just a few well angled thrusts before he pulled out and forced his head down with one hand and stroked himself with his other hand; his hand moved with vigour until he was cumming across the ass that he had just fucked.

 

Eliot seeing that they finished snapped out of his thoughts at the sight he had seen quietly ran back outside to hide, he wasn’t even hiding for ten minutes before Charlie came walking out mumbling to himself about Daniel not having restraint. Waiting a few more minutes Eliot went back into the pool house to see what his brother was up to, “Daniel?” he asked softly when he reached the bedroom where he had seen something he really liked, but he didn’t get an answer, he did however hear the shower running.

 

Not knowing what came over him Eliot walked into the room and towards the bed, he saw his brothers clothes on the floor and the lube they had used, he could see himself walking around the room on the laptop and quickly glanced over at the camera before glancing back at the laptop to make sure that he wasn’t caught, luckily it wasn’t recording or streaming, it was just on.

 

Listening to the shower and looking at himself on the screen of his brothers laptop he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know what it would be like to jerk off in front of a camera, to do things that not everyone would agree with… to break the rules at least once. Pulling down his shorts quickly while watching the bathroom door Eliot grabbed hold of his five and a half inch dick, he decided to just go for it as he looked back at the laptop to see himself standing there with his shorts around his ankles and his hand around his dick, he swallowed back the guilty feeling before he started to jerk off.

 

He was feeling so good and naughty as he stood there, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted to do more, to be even naughtier. Spying Daniel’s boxer briefs on the floor by his feet he picked them up before bringing them up to his face and taking a whiff, something he did with his own sometimes when he jerked off in his room at night.

 

“You know, the real thing smells even better” Eliot froze as he heard his brother’s voice, he dropped the underwear in his hand and let go of his cock, he did try to pull his shorts back up but tripped and fell onto the floor. Eliot stared with big scared eyes at his brother who stood at the door leading to the bathroom attached to his room in nothing but a towel, his hair and skin still wet from the shower and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at how hot his brother looked, and it wasn’t the first time he had ever thought that his brother looked hot.

 

“See something you like?” Daniel asked him and he just found himself swallowing again, he tried to shake his head, to try and lie his way out of this, “Really?” Daniel asked while walking forward until he was standing at the foot of his bed, right where Eliot had been a minute ago, “How about now?” Daniel asked again as he dropped the towel.

 

Daniel smirked at his brothers face, the boys mouth was hanging open as his wide eyes stared at him, or rather stared at his limp cock, “Well I do see something I like, and I think I’ll help myself to it” he said before getting onto the floor on his hands and knees over Eliot, he leaned down to place a soft kiss to his brothers forehead.

 

Eliot regained his senses right after the kiss to his forehead, but before he could say anything another kiss stopped him, this one was on his lips and he couldn’t help but melt into it and follow the lips that brought the sweet taste when they left. “Want to play brother?” Daniel asked before leaning down for another kiss and Eliot didn’t think twice as he nodded when the kiss broke again, “Want to play in front of the camera?” Daniel asked again with another kiss, this one though came with a smug smile.

 

Daniel got back up after another quick kiss to his younger brothers lips, “Strip and get on the bed then” he told Eliot before going over to the camera to make sure that it was still positioned right, he then walked over to the bed and got onto it and pressed the record button on the laptop and watched as the red light on the camera came on.

 

“Now we can play, and we can watch how we played whenever we want” Eliot was blushing as he thought of being recorded while playing this naughty game with his brother, that thought however flew out of his mind as Daniel leaned in and kissed him again, then he just melted back into the kiss and the touch that came with it.

 

Feeling a tongue licking at his lips, Eliot didn’t think twice about opening up and letting the organ into his mouth and getting to know it with his own. Eliot moaned into his brother’s mouth as Daniel gripped both of his ass cheeks hard, the boy grinding his hard five and a half inches against his brothers hard length, and even though he wanted to see how much bigger his brother was he didn’t want to stop the pleasure that was coursing through him now.

 

Daniel broke the kiss and stopped what he had been doing, he leaned back and pressed a few more buttons on his laptop before moving up the bed and laying back onto it with his hands locked behind his head, “Play with me” Eliot couldn’t believe that this was happening, his older brother, the person who had given him his first wet dream, been the first fantasy he had jerked off to was laying back on his bed, naked and asking to be played with, and to make it all the better… they were being recorded.

 

Not wasting time or this opportunity Eliot crawled over to his brother and his thick nine inch cock that stood hard and proud, Eliot gripped it with shaky hands, his eyes on his brothers as he did but when he saw nothing but closed eyes and a pleased smile he gathered his courage and took a firmer grip before starting to stroke him.

 

“That feels nice” Daniel commented as Eliot went faster and faster as he became more sure of himself, but he stopped when his brother spoke “Slow down Eliot, we don’t have to rush anything”. Daniel didn’t complain or even open his eyes when he stopped, and it gave Eliot the final boost of courage he needed to see his brother trust him like this, he slowly leaned his head down until his brothers cock was only an inch from his lips.

 

Taking a shaky breath and wetting his lips Eliot prepared himself before opening his mouth and leaning down until the head of his brother’s cock was in his mouth. Eliot lost his resolve when he felt how big it was inside of his mouth, but just when he was about to pull back he heard his brother moan, “That feels great” and somehow he got back his resolve.

 

Trying to take as much of his brother into his mouth as possible without choking Eliot lost himself in the pleasure of hearing his brother moaning encouragements as he did, each inch brought with it even louder moans. After getting half of his brothers monster cock into his mouth he stopped, he couldn’t go any farther and he felt sad because he wanted to take all of his brother into his mouth. “Don’t force yourself Eliot, it takes time and we have more than enough of that” Daniel said before he moaned out when Eliot pulled off of his cock and let it fall back to rest against his abs.

 

“Will you have sex with me?” Eliot asked, a blush on his cheeks as he did while his eyes were downcast. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at his brother, he just smiled before saying, “Anything you want” Eliot was now nervous as he heard the words leave his brothers mouth, the boy shaking as he looked at his brothers cock and thought about how big it would be inside of him and how hard it would be to take all of it down there when he couldn’t take it all with his mouth.

 

Daniel took the lube from where it was on his nightstand and held it out for his little brother, Eliot took a shaky breath as his hands which were also shaking took the lube from his brother. “Want you to prepare yourself for me while I get a close up of you doing it” Daniel said as he grabbed another small camera next to the bed before laying back like before.

 

Eliot squirted lube onto his fingers and rubbed them to warm it up a little before he moved his hand down, he massaged his rim with one finger to help himself relax under his brother’s watchful gaze and that of the two cameras recording him. “Play with yourself a little” Daniel said when he saw Eliot’s free hand, the boy perked up when his brother spoke and he didn’t hesitate as he brought his free hand to his hard dick and start to jerk himself while he slipped his first finger inside of himself. Daniel could tell that his little brother had done this before from the way he was opening himself up with ease, but he would need something bigger to help him get ready for what he wanted to give him.

 

Daniel opened the drawer to his left and took out one of the smaller dildos and handed it to Eliot when the boy had two fingers inside of himself, “Use this, it will help get you ready” he said as he sat back against the head board again, his right hand holding the camera while his left stroked himself lazily. Eliot swallowed back his fear as he pulled his fingers out of himself and lubed up the dildo and then positioning it at his open entrance.

 

The dildo went in so easily that Daniel couldn’t help but think that his brother might have one of his own, “You’ve done this before” he said and watched as Eliot blushed while he kept pushing the dildo deeper. After a while the boy started to fuck himself with the toy slowly, making sure to stretch himself real good for the real thing that was on display right in front of him; Daniel watched his brother lick his lips as he stared at him stroking himself, he smirked before saying, “Come and get it” Eliot pulled the dildo out of him as fast as he could and crawled over to his brother and straddled his hips while Daniel positioned himself for his brother.

 

Eliot lowered himself slowly until the head popped past his rim, the boy opening his mouth as he gasped at how much bigger it was then the dildo. Eliot’s knees went weak, he shivered at the thick piece of meat stretching him and before he could stop himself his legs gave out and he fell onto the rest of Daniel’s cock. Daniel shot up at being enveloped all at once in such a tight heat while Eliot screamed out in pain at being stretched so much so fast.

 

Daniel just held his brother, the boy crying and clawing at his back but stopped him whenever Daniel wanted to lift him off of him. They stayed like that for a long time until Eliot wiggled his ass, the act caused both of them to moan, “you sure?” Daniel asked when the spike of pleasure passed. Eliot repositioned himself in his brothers lap slowly to look him in the eyes, both moaned again at the action but held back their pleasure for now.

 

“I’m sure. It just hurt a lot, but it didn’t tear me” Eliot said, his eyes showing his brother that he spoke the truth, but Daniel wanted more so he took Eliot by the hips and helped the boy up and off of his cock despite his protests. Daniel laid Eliot back onto the bed and lift his backside so he could check, and when he didn’t find any blood he looked please as he lowered the boy’s ass back to the bed and crawled over him again.

 

They kissed passionately while Daniel repositioned himself, “Ready?” he asked when he broke the kiss; Eliot took a deep breath and then let it out before he nodded. Daniel thrust forward slowly, feeding his brother an inch of his cock up his ass every minute and watched as the boy’s mouth stayed open in a silent scream until he bottomed out.

 

Daniel gave his brother another couple of minutes before he pulled out a few inches and then thrust them back in slowly, he kept the pace slow not wanting to hurt his little brother. Eliot started to moan as Daniel’s cock massaged his prostate with just the right amount of pleasure, but he wanted more, he wanted what he had seen. “Daniel… please go… faster… fuck me… fuck me… like you… mean it…” Daniel couldn’t believe he was hearing the words coming from his younger brother, but then again he had heard much worse from Kenneth since they started fuck.

 

Giving his brother what he wanted Daniel pulled out of the tight heat until only the head of his dick was lift inside before he thrust back in with everything he had. Eliot screamed when Daniel thrust full force into his prostate, it felt like Daniel’s cock was fuck into his stomach and when he looked down he could see it might have been true.

 

Eliot watched his stomach as his brother fucked him, and he swore he could see his brother’s dick outlined there and he started to panic in the haze of pleasure. Daniel saw where his brother was looking and smirked, he remembered that Kenneth did the same thing. “Don’t worry… it’s just because… I’m… as… big as I am” Daniel said in between thrusts, and hoped that Eliot heard him, the boy did seem to relax slightly but he still moved one of his hands to his stomach to feel his brothers big dick as he fucked him.

 

Daniel placed his right hand on his brother’s hand on his stomach, he continued to fuck him as they felt him doing it together. They were going at it so hard and load that they didn’t hear Daniel’s phone ring, but then again they didn’t care about anything other than the pleasure they both gave each other.

 

Daniel was getting close, he was embarrassed to admit it but he was; Eliot had always been his favourite brother, his weakness and the one boy he had wanted to have sex with most of all; the fact that they were brothers didn’t even bother him, he didn’t care that he thought Eliot was the hottest guy he had ever seen, and he didn’t care what anyone else thought as long as Eliot gave himself to him and became his.

 

Daniel looped an arm under Eliot’s back and helped his brother up so that he was sitting on his cock, the boy hollered as Daniel reached even deeper inside of him and he never wanted him to stop. “Fuck me… fuck me… fuck me” Eliot kept repeating as Daniel lifted him up and brought him back down while thrusting up into his tight heat at the same time. They both moaned as they continued to go at it like rabbits in heat.

 

Eliot screamed out his release as he came from the friction that their sweaty bodies caused as his dick rubbed up against their defined abs. Daniel wasn’t far off and chased his orgasm with renewed vigour, each thrust up bouncing his brother up without the help of his hands which were now just holding tightly onto the boys ass cheeks as he fuck him. Daniel moaned out as he came, he continued to fuck his cum into his brother until he was finished.

 

Eliot was tired afterwards so Daniel let him sleep in the bed while he got up and check all of the smaller hidden cameras around the room and then re-watched their video from all directions until he heard his phone ringing again. He picked it up and saw that it was Charlie call, sighing he answered hoping that Kenneth and Mark Didn’t get into trouble during their visit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was planning to make it longer but I decided against it, I will instead just try and update the other part after this sooner which will finally include the discipline scene requested for Kenneth and Mark, so if further detail is needed then please let us know otherwise it will be fourway between Daniel/Charlie/Kenneth/Mark and I might add in Eliot too. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y’all think, good or bad, please leave comments in a review below. Also I wanted to ask if I should add in more characters to this and write an Baker/ Murtaugh m/m orgy, let me know. Hope everyone has a great holiday season.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
